Marriage is not a problem
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Being forced to marry someone you don't love, is also being thrown into a situation that you'll love your beloved more and more.


Hibari opened his eyes, and saw Dino.

He was trying his best to react what happened a moment ago.

Wait.

They just kissed.

-x-

_Walking to his room, he heard some fast footsteps behind him._

_Without guessing, he knew it was Dino already._

"_Ky-Kyoya!"_

_He ignored him and proceed to close the door._

_Dino quickly caught his hand, and pulled him out._

_Their steps unstable, and soon Dino's back was on the wall._

_And Hibari?_

_Having no distance with the Cavallone boss, _

_They kissed that simply._

-x-

Dino bit his lip to prevent himself from making anymore noise to annoy the Cloud guardian when he was elbowed on the stomach.

"You don't," Hibari sat up a little,

"Go around,"

He pushed Dino away,

"Kissing people like that."

Hibari's glare was fixed on him, and Dino laughed.

He was laughing.

Dino sat up, and moved closer to Hibari, which was avoiding him a little.

"I don't, and so Kyoya,"

Cupping Hibari's cheeks, he grinned.

"Marry me someday."

-x-

"Ky-Kyoya, the sea is nice, isn't it?"

Hibari's glare was still on him, and Dino sighed.

Hibari's reaction for that sentence was just completely staring, staring, and staring.

Dino walked to the sea, with a plan in his mind.

"Kyoya! Look what have I found?"

Seeing Hibari just turned and walked away from him, he frowned slightly.

"Kyoya!"

Hibari folded his arms in annoyance, and continued walking, hearing callings of his name.

Suddenly it stopped.

Hibari turned, and Dino was gone.

No voice of people calling him, just the waves.

Walking quickly to the sea, he looked around,

It wasn't a fun thing to play with.

His arm was grabbed, and he was pulled down immediately into the sea,

Before he could even see properly,

Dino kissed him,

Again.

He was in fact too surprised to react to what Dino was sliding into his finger.

Soon, they were up for breathing, and Dino's grin was still there.

Looking at Hibari's face, his cheeks were tinted with red.

Dino laughed, and Hibari glared at him.

"Kyoya, you liked it, right?"

Hibari struggled his arm out of Dino's grip,

"I'll-"

Dino held his hand up,

"You didn't resist when I was helping you to wear this,"

Hibari looked at his hand.

What.

What?

Ring.

He was wearing a ring.

-x-

Hibari looked at the sky, Dino was in Italy.

He will come back in weeks,

And somehow he felt empty and,

He had an urge to see the Cavallone.

-x-

"Romario, where's the ticket?"

Looking up, he saw the serious face on Romario.

"W-What's wrong?"

The door opened, and someone entered.

"Boss, this is concerning the future of the Cavallone."

Dino stared at the person.

"Who's she?"

"Let me explain to you," The lady smiled, and it made Dino somewhat irritated.

She walked to the table, and sat on it.

"You got to ditch that little girlfriend of yours at Japan, and marry me."

Dino widened his eyes.

W-What?!

"Romario! Get her out-"

Dino stopped.

He knew,

None of his subordinates will listen to him this time.

"I refuse." Dino pushed the table a little, getting the woman off his table.

"But boss! The Cavallone family's future will be ruined if you continue to kid around with that. Child!"

Dino's hand ran through his hair, almost harshly.

"Kyoya is not a child. He's 20 already. And I repeat, get her out-"

"So you rather the family ends at the 10th generation?"

Her bright blue eyes narrowed.

"You're left with no choice, Dino Cavallone."

Dino felt like killing her at that moment.

"I don't care, just-"

She interrupted him again.

"Refuse again, and we won't even let you bid farewell to that little boy."

Dino fell back, to the chair.

No.

-x-

The doorbell rang, and he opened the door sleepily.

"Kyoya..." Dino forced his usual smile out.

Hibari immediately, could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong."

Dino blinked in surprise that he was just found out by Hibari so quickly.

"Sorry Kyoya. I... can't be with you anymore."

Hibari turned and walked to the kitchen,

"That's good."

Dino sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to marry another woman, Kyoya!"

"_I don't, and so Kyoya,"_

Hibari stopped his steps.

Dino walked to Hibari, slowly and quietly.

"The wedding will be in next month."

"_Marry me someday."_

So fast?

"So she's that desperate eh." Hibari continued to walk to the kitchen, and took a cup out.

Dino watched as the cup got filled with water, and he brought himself to say,

"It's the end, Kyoya. This is my last visit."

Hibari's grip on the cup tightened, he wondered if the Cavallone had noticed that, or not.

Dino closed his eyes.

He was... selfish.

Hugging Hibari from behind lightly, he turned him.

Hibari tried not to show any emotions, his chin was lifted, to look at the Cavallone.

"Kyoya, sorry."

He closed his eyes, and felt the pair of familiar lips on him.

The safe, secure feeling that was locked tightly on his finger,

Was taken away.

"Mi Mancherai, Kyoya."

Dino let go of Hibari, and looked at him for the last time.

The eyes were filled with anger.

Bewilderment.

Hurt.

Hate.

Dino took a few steps back, before fully turning,

And leaving Hibari,

Forever.

-x-

The ring was taken away,

And Hibari felt.

More empty.

It was.

Too sudden.

The glass slipped out of his hand, and landed the floor,

Sending glass pieces everywhere.

Was it describing them?

They are...

Broken now.

Hibari squatted down, and picked them up one by one.

The glass cut through his skin, drawing blood out.

He was numb.

He couldn't feel.

"_I'm going to marry another woman, Kyoya!"_

Another woman.

Someone that can gives birth uh?

Great.

He's out now.

It was Dino that gave him the ring,

But it was him that took off the ring.

-x-

The woman had blonde hair, just like Dino.

But her shade of blonde was so much uglier than Dino.

Not that he hates her,

It just didn't seemed right on her.

It almost just seemed like.

No,

SHE almost seemed like a failed experiment on creating a beauty.

Hibari could hear whisperings of congratulations to the woman and Dino.

Right, it was their wedding today.

Hibari sighed, as the bride slowly walked to Dino to exchange rings.

"Happy?"

Hibari looked to his side,

Mukuro was sitting there, it almost seemed that he was enjoying all this.

"It's their wedding, not mine." Hibari sighed,

What happy?

"T.H.E.I.R's Wedding, you get what does it mean?" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari folded his arms,

"What?" He was really irritated.

"The. Heaviest. Elephant. In. Realistic's Wedding."

Hibari stared at him,

Speechless.

Was the illusionist trying to cheer him up a moment ago?

"... Herbivore."

Mukuro chuckled lightly, before getting back to the topic again.

"Even if he's married, it doesn't mean you can't be with him."

Hibari glared at him.

"It's called breaking marriage-"

"It's not as if Dino loves that. Elephant, right?"

Hibari stared at Mukuro with disbelief,

But he was right.

It's not as if Dino loves her.

-x-

"Kyoya, what is it?"

It was night, and after the celebration of the Cavallone Boss's marriage, everyone got drunk and lied everywhere and then.

Hibari had pulled him to the storeroom,

And he wondered why.

Hibari thought silently.

If he were not wrong,

It would be at.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he found it.

"Ky-Kyoya!"

The ring.

"I want it back, is there a problem."

Dino seemed somewhat taken aback from his former student's tone of speaking.

"Sorry..." Dino apologized.

"_Even if he's married, it doesn't mean you can't be with him."_

Screw it.

That mist guardian's words were working into his brain now.

As he leaned forward,

"_It's not as if Dino loves that. Elephant, right?"_

Hibari kissed him.

Dino widened his eyes, but returned the kiss.

"Ky-Kyoya,"

Hibari undid his own tie and dumped it aside.

"Dinosaur,"

Dino's jacket was soon found joining the tie,

"Is better off with,"

The kiss kept breaking his sentence into parts,

Loosening some of the buttons on Hibari's dress shirt,

"Skylark,"

Hibari found Dino's hand and threw the wedding ring aside.

"Than elephant."

Dino nearly laughed at what Hibari said, but he was too busy with what they were in now to react to that sentence.

Perhaps, it was alright.

Being forced to marry someone you don't love,

Is also being thrown into a situation that you'll love your beloved more and more.

The so-called new bride of Dino,

Would not be an obstacle to them.

-x-

"Kyoya, wake up!" Dino sat up, to looked at Hibari's face.

Hibari opened his eyes, and turned to another side,

"I want to sleep-"

"Actually, that sentence you've said yesterday made no sense."

Hibari closed his eyes slowly.

"What's with the dinosaur, skylark and elephant?" Dino laughed.

Getting no response, Dino sat up, only to see removed clothes falling down.

Ignoring the clothes, he pulled Hibari,

"Kyoya, tell me-"

"Who cares," Hibari sighed and kissed him.

-x-

Right,

Who cares?

-

-

-

"So Kyoya, marry me someday."

-

-

Owari.

-

-

-

Sheesh O_O

I completed this in one day ? O:

I only thought abt the beginning...

The part behind was all last-minute inspiration that told me to write them in.

So how was it?

T__T

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes found~

and!

Reviews please?

:D


End file.
